In SAS systems, connections between end devices can be established via SAS expanders. When a SAS expander establishes a connection between end devices, physical links/transceivers (PHYs) of the expander become occupied. Those PHYs cannot serve new connections until the current connection is closed. Thus, if an expander is already servicing a connection between end devices, a higher priority connection may be effectively blocked until the lower priority connection is completed.